The present invention relates to improvements in a fuel injection valve for an internal combustion engine, and more particularly to a fuel injection valve which has a plurality of nozzle holes.
Various fuel injection valves have been proposed and are in practical use. A typical fuel injection valve is arranged to inject fuel through a pair of equal-size nozzle holes of a nozzle tip and to collide the fuel with each other in order to improve an atomization of fuel. However, in this field it is desired to further improve the atomization of fuel.